


Ready to go

by orphan_account



Series: Spring break prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, angst sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is looking for a one night stand, not ruining a longterm relationship. He is certainly not looking to maybe, sort of, fall in love. Or the one where Zayn spends the night with Harry, who happens to have a boyfriend that takes Zayn's breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I received on tumblr. I unfortunately do not own any member of one direction. Title from Panic! At The Disco. Originally posted on my tumblr: bonjourziall. Enjoy! xx

Niall  _probably_  should’ve seen it coming. Or definitely.  
  
Harry had been weird lately. Always coming home late, constant headaches, and that weird new cologne that really didn’t suit him one bit. But Niall brushed it off as nothing, he probably was working a little harder to be able to afford the new flat he and Niall checked out a few weeks ago. That would explain the strange hours he heard the door click and his boyfriend’s complaints. And maybe, somewhere along the way, he bought a new aftershave or something.   
  
And Niall couldn’t blame it all on Harry because he was just as distant as the younger, either off at school (unlike his boyfriend who decided that uni wasn’t for him, Niall decided to keep studying which was too often the main reason of their quarrels), lock in their room trying to finish his essays on time or the occasional nights spent at the library until the sun comes up.   
  
So Niall probably should’ve seen it coming.   
  
Except he didn’t   
  
{}  
  
When he pushes the door open that night, Niall just has one thing in mind and that thing is to lay his head on his pillow and sleep for a week straight. Maybe two. He can’t do that though, because he’s just finished writing that stupid paper that he has to hand in tomorrow if he wants to pass his class so he’ll probably settle down for a good four hour rest, cuddle under his boyfriend’s arms or something and he’ll be fine.   
  
He only have time to take off his shoes (he knows how Harry absolutely  _hate_  when he keep his shoes on around the flat) and drop his work on the kitchen counter when he hears sounds coming from behind their room’s door, the kind of sounds that brings a smirk to Niall’s face and  push the desire to sleep in the back of his mind, better plans already forming in his head.   
  
He takes the liberty to get rid of his shirt (because he knows Harry won’t mind) as he makes his way through the hallway but stops dead in his track just as he’s about to walk past the door.   
  
“ _God_ , faster Harry,” and that is totally  _not_  Harry’s voice, it’s higher, with a foreign accent, but then, he hears a groan, followed by a “fuck yeah,” and well, that  _is_  Harry’s voice which makes the possibility of the theory of a couple intruding in their home Niall had made up in his mind absolutely implausible and, and, and-  
  
And Niall should  _probably_  run away, far far away. Or definitely.   
  
But for some reason, he finds himself pushing the door slowly open, mentally wishing he was just wrong, that his mind played tricks on him or  _something_. But surely, he finds Harry in bed over tan skin, and tattoos and raven black hair, and the guy is so _attractive_  but he’s being fucked by  _his_  boyfriend, so Niall kind of hates him. A lot.   
  
“What the  _fuck_?” he shouts and that’s when he realises he’s shaking out of utter frustration, mad at Harry for doing this to him but at the same time, mad at himself for being so fucking  _stupid_.   
  
Both Harry’s and the unnamed guy’s head snaps up, surprised and confused and Niall wants to break their necks and he’s about to do so, his mind is made up when the guy whispers a guilty “Oh my god,” eyes running from Niall to Harry and back to Niall and Niall wants to laugh, because  _of course_  Harry would just go and fuck the first lonely soul with a great bum pretending to be single.   
  
And without even realising it, that’s what he does, he lets out a bitter, humorless chuckle, sparing one last glance at his former boyfriend who’s just looking at him with these kind of eyes, the ones that seems  to say ‘I’m sorry but it’s time to give up’ and that’s exactly what Niall does. “Fuck you Harry,” he spats and storms out of the door only to come back in just seconds later.   
  
“Actually you know what? I think I’m just gonna take my bag right here,” he crouches down at the side of the bed to gather his large, bright green football bag and starts opening every drawer around the room, shoving clothes and personal stuff inside it, throwing some of Harry’s that got mixed up with his own over his shoulder. “I’m just gonna pack my things right now, and if you could just send what’s left to Liam’s, you’d be a  _darling_ ,” if his eyes could burn, they would all be dying down in flames, but the venom in his voice was enough for Harry to close his own tight.   
  
Niall moves on to his bedside table, dropping the content into his bag and he can  _feel_  the awkwardness in the room, how Harry seems to want to say something but can’t get his mouth to say the words on his tongue and he can feel the way the still unknown boy somehow wants to crawl under the covers and just disappear.   
  
It only takes a few minutes to gather his things and soon enough, the only thing left is the framed photograph of Harry and himself from a few years back, on the beach, smiling stupidly at each other with the ‘I love you’ from Harry’s scribbled handwriting. He feels Harry’s eyes burning holes in his bare back when he place it back by his bed. “You can keep it,” he says, voice strained out of any emotions, low and empty and then he’s gone, nothing left behind him except, maybe, life as he knows it.   
  
{}   
  
It’s two weeks later when Niall orders his usual coffee order at his favorite coffee shop when he sees him again. He can now put a name on the ridiculously attractive face,  _Zayn_ , he reads on the nametag, and the fact that he knows his name doesn’t make  any less awkward or unpleasant and Niall should just start looking for a new favorite coffee shop.   
  
Zayn looks like he recognised him too because just when his eyes flicker up to see the customer’s face, he considerably pales and stumbles on his words.   
  
The thing is, Zayn is not sure if Niall remembers him (he really wishes he doesn’t) so he can’t just come to him and apologize because that’d just be weird. He feels bad though, really bad, because the kid seems nice enough and he also happen to be very fucking cute and maybe he should do something to make him realise that he didn’t mean to have sex with his man (or he did, he just didn’t know he was already taken) and that he’s not a total jerkface.   
  
So he comes back to the counter with Niall’s drink in one hand, a tentative smile on his face, and waves Niall off as the blond makes a move to take out his wallet.   
  
“It’s on the house,” and it’s only when he says it that he realises that it’s really just as pathetic as saying sorry.   
  
And by the look on Niall’s face, a mix of embarrassment and resentment in his clouded blue eyes, it was the wrong thing to do.   
  
“I don’t need your fucking pity,” he hisses, throwing the cash in front of him and turns around with a curse beneath his breath, and it leaves Zayn discouraged with slouched shoulders because, well-  
  
It didn’t go as planned.   
  
{}  
  
Zayn is alone and bored out of his mind when the bell above the door of the coffee shop jingle the presence of a new customer, which makes him stand a little straighter, a polite smile on his face and then-   
  
It all disappears, this sort of façade of overly sympathetic barista, because Niall is walking hesitantly to him and he can hear the blond let out an annoyed sigh.   
  
And Zayn should probably hide behind the bar. Or definitely.   
  
But he can’t because Niall is already standing in front of him, mumbling his order to Zayn, and it’s too late for him to hide away.  
  
He’s surprised to hear Niall talk to him when he comes back with his coffee and tells him the total.   
  
“So, not trying to buy me this time?” he says sarcastically and Zayn just wants crawl down on the floor and disappear but instead, he blushes and blinks like an idiot.   
  
“I didn’t try to buy you,” he says, his voice shaking and Niall is confused because perhaps, shouldn’t  _he_  be the one in that position, losing his cool in front of the boy his ex-boyfriend fucked. It doesn’t matter anyway, he doesn’t care, he just wants his coffee. “I just thought it was a proper way to apologize because if you remembered me, you’d understand the gesture and if you didn’t, well it’d just seems like I’m trying to put the move on you, and it’s a win-win situation for me because you’re sort of really cute and I’d probably put the move on you anyway-” he stops himself in the middle of his rant when he realises what he’s actually saying, eyes wide and both hands covering his mouth.   
  
He just wants to die in that moment because he just revealed that he kind of have a crush on the boy who hates him with all his gut, said boy standing just a couple of feet in front of him. That’s until the phone in the backstore rings, loud and obnoxious in the dead silent shop and Zayn blesses the higher spirit as he takes the opportunity to flee in the back and hopes the boy would just  _leave_  already.   
  
{}  
  
He makes his way slowly back to the front after the ten minute phone call from his boss, dreadful with every step and lets out a relieved sigh when he finds no trace whatsoever of the Irish boy, just the right amount of money for his drink and a scribbled note on a napkin just aside of it.   
  
‘ _I’m not really the type to hold grudges. I might forgive you if you take me out on a proper date. Gimme a call? -Niall_  
  
 _ps: cheat on me and I’ll chop your dick off’_  
  
And Zayn finds himself laughing out loud, the sound ringing in the store in a way less annoying tone than the phone did previously and it takes a matter of seconds before the number is saved in his phone, the boy in his heart.


End file.
